How it all started
by sweet passionate nightmare
Summary: So.... the dance pary is here and a simple announcement is going to change their lives forever.
1. first part take one action!

Hi this is my first Haruhi x Kyoya fic

Hi this is my first Haruhi x Kyoya fic. Please send reviews and flames too. tnx. And in later chapters there will be a light M. Sorry if you don't like it.

Take one; HOW IT ALL STARTED rolling… action!

CHAPTER 1- THE BEGINNING

HARUHI'S P.O.V.

Hi I'm Haruhi you may know me as the commoner in Ouran but seriously did you really believe that fake act? Truly I'm not I am actually rich my dad owns a big shipping corporation and my mom owns Revlon you know the one for make up and stuff those were true but be being poor? You got to be kidding me those were the rumors but let us see what's going on here. at last here I stand on the wedding aisle walking slowly with my mother and my father, I see Tamaki crying because Kyoya is my mom and I am not suppose to marry my mom heh what an idiot wait a min. he still hasn't got over that still? God what a total weirdo bet his wife is now crying so hard because we did all the work to make him forget about the family get up and after like a year he stopped hooray!! But it went back because of this wedding Oh yeah, Hikaru, Kaoru, Mori-senpai and Hani-senpai are here too. Oh, look It is my brother Yuu-oniisan. But I mostly see the man that I love, Kyoya. At long last I get to be with him, stay with him, sleep with him and be with him, not fearing of rejection. Wait a second I think I am a little fast on telling this thing so where do I start? Ah I know I'll just tell you how I met him and how I fell in love with him truly, madly and deeply. So it all started one day….

"Yuu-oniisan, Yuu-oniisan wake up please." I said to him

"Who is the little girl who is disturbing my slumber." Yuu said to me

"Duh, It is me Haruhi." I said lazily

"You don't need to wake me up you know?" he said

"Well if I don't we will be very late in school and now you have 10 min. to dress up before I will leave you here and I will go to school alone." I said all knowingly

"Yeah yeah like I have a choice." He blurted out.

So I pulled him up and led him into the bath room and I threw him in the shower and I switch it on the most freezing temperature.

5,4,3,2,1,

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Yuu screamed.

5 min. and you're done or else. Then I sent him my famous dagger look.

"Okay Okay." My brother said sarcastically.

5 MINS. PAST

"Hi, Morning. Let's just eat our food in the limo." I said

"Yeah" He said

"Mom said that our stuff is in the school already." I said

"Okay… You low blood pressure girl." He said teasing me

"I AM NOT LOW BLOOD PRESURE!"I said chasing him

"Sure as you say L.B.P.G." He said

"Shut up and let's go to school." I said

AT SCHOOL

"Good morning, you must be the new students I am Mr. Kon and you are Haruhi and Yuu am I right?" The vice principle said

"Yeah, so where do we start?" I said

"Oh, you will not start in today." Kon said

"Why?" I said

"Because all you have to do today is to explore the school and or meet new people to tour you." He said

"Okay bye then." My brother said

"Glad that's over." I said resting on the bark of the tree

"Yeah talk about old." He said

So we walked and I think it is the school bell for lunch or maybe break time I don't know. I thought our day today will be very peace full… but I was wrong. When we stepped into the school library to read an interesting book girls and guys started to become quiet when we stepped in. They all stared and a girl asked my brother what his cell phone number is then another one then a guy asked me name then even more and all I heard just now is "RUN!" my brother said holding my hand while escaping the starting to form fan boys and fan girls. He ran so fast and even carried me!! Well I guess that all that sports made him fast. When we reached a music room I bumped into a guy with blonde hair and violet orbs. I don't know why but he hugged me.

"Tamaki, please stop suffocating the new student. She dose not want to have anymore fan boys today." A guy with black hair said while typing something in his laptop.

I don't know why but the guy went to a corner with a dark aura around him.

"Sorry, but my name is Kyoya." Kyoya said

"What is this?" my brother said

"Oh this is the host club, Due to fan girl and fan boy issues we have been watching you and we would like to ask you and your sister if you want to join the host club?" Kyoya said

"But then why did you pick us? I mean you could just get the others there are other hot guys and girls out there." I asked

"As you have noticed that in your enrollment there were a few clubs that you have to join to complete the school year and if you just observed earlier all the guys and all the girls are chasing you that makes if ever you join a normal club there is a big possibility that you will be hugged and sexually harassed by the other students but when you join the host club that will not happen because we have such rules that will prevent that from happening." Kyoya said still typing in his laptop.

"Haruhi." My brother said to me like signaling if I would approve

"Sure why not, what is there to lose." I said to him

"Perfect now Haruhi will be the daughter of the group and Yuu will be one of the brothers." Tamaki said

"So Haruhi, Yuu, would you like to have a tour of the school with us?" Kyoya said

Suddenly a little kid like person with blonde hair jumped on my back.

"Haru-chan would you like to eat a cake with me and Takashi?" The little person said

"Huh? who is Takashi." I said

"Oh we have not introduced VERY clearly." Tamaki said

"I am Tamaki Suou, prince type leader of this group." the blonde guy said

"I am Hikaru Hitachiin, little devil type." the twin said

"I am Kaoru Hitachiinlittle devil type 2!!" the other twin said

"I am Takashi Morinozuka, silent type" a tall guy said

"I am Mitsukuni Haninozuka, the loli-shota type!!" the small one said

"And obviously you guys know me I am Kyoya Ootori, cool type." He said

"I am Yuu Fujioka and this is my sister Haruhi Fujioka." Yuu said

"ok bye." I said

"Wait! I forgot to tell you something." Kyoya said

"What?" Yuu said

"A dance party will be held tomorrow to honor your arrival in the host club and we want both of you to come." Kyoya said

"Well, I have nothing to do tomorrow so if haruhi is ok with is i am too." Yuu said

"Ok." I said

"Great you will be going to the ball room with us." Kyoya said

"Could we just skip classes?" I said

"Why? I thought that you need us to tour you?" Hikaru said

"But I am sleepy..." I whispered

"ok you could sleep in my bed haru-chan!!" Hani said

so I slept...

"NORMEL P.O.V."

"Oh god! NOOO" Shit too late!" yuu said

"Why?" Tamaki said

"L.B.P.G. it is her scary feature no one dare to wake her if you do she would really be pissed off... and she might end up strangling you." yuu said

"Cool it is just like.." Hikaru said

"Hani-sempai and Kyoya!!" Kaoru said

"I guess they are not the only low blood pressure people in the host club cool Haruhi is one of them too hehehehehehehehe!!"They both said together.

"I just carry her in the car now see you guys tomorrow!" Yuu said

"Ok."They said\

Thank you guys for reading and I will try to update sooner and faster

Fames accepted! I beg you please review


	2. dance party Mayhem take 2 action!

Hi people sorry to keep you in waiting its cuz I had so much to do and all but at long long last here it is……

Hi people sorry to keep you in waiting its cuz I had so much to do and all but at long long last here it is……

How it all started, take two… action.

Chapter 2 the dance party mayhem

"Where am I? mmmm this pillow seems comfortable." Haruhi mumbled

"Of course it is 100 leather and inside it is 100 fluff if you must know." a voice said

"Oh, Yuu hehehehe cool it sounded like oh you hehehe what time is it?" Haruhi said while Yuu looked like he was about to kill somebody

"Not a funny Joke L.B.P.G.! and it is 4:00 pm." Yuu said Haruhi ignored the L.B.P.G. part

"Ok, what about tomorrow what will I wear?!" Haruhi said

"Hehehe I already took care of that I asked mom to bring all of the dresses that belonged to her fasion line Odette christiane. (their mom owns Revlon right? Their mom is Odette not that Japanese right? But she is really Japanese and just had Odette as her name and Christiane is her second name.) Did you know that you are so blessed to have such a smart brother like me?" Yuu said

"Yeah I am so blessed that much to have a _SMART _brother like you wow." Haruhi said sarcastically and Yuu rolled his eyes 

"But since you were asleep I picked the dress for you I call it Hopeless Romantic it is a Feminine gown of exquisite beauty features a boned satin bodice made to fit like a glove. A bold chiffon shirred skirt is full of energy while the mystery of subtle black lace is enticing to the core. Open back and hidden side zipper. Color: baby blue. Fabric Contents: Nylon/Polyester." Yuu said with excitement

"Wow! Am I also blessed to have a gay brother?" Haruhi said sticking out her tongue to Yuu

"Haruhi you're mean." Yuu said pouting and transforming into chibi form and going to his so called "the corner of woe" crying.

"I know and that's what I love about me." Haruhi said sticking her tongue out to Yuu as she left the room and took the dress

Haruhi did not know but Yuu smirked quietly after she went out.

_The next day in school_

"How did this happen again?" Haruhi said

"Oh yeah.." Haruhi continued

(haruhi's p.o.v.)

_In the 3__rd__ music room_

"Haruhi Chan!! My Daughter!!" Tamaki said hugging me like crushing my bones

"Tono, we don't want to have an accident Yuu is going to be here in any….." Hikaru and Kaoru said but they were cut off by Yuu punched Tamaki (like sending him off the earth ) and then getting Haruhi.

"Yay, Yuu-senpai!! You rock you should do that more often." Hikaru and Kaoru said while looking at Tamaki sitting on the corner trying to soothe his cheek's redness

"Tama-chan!! Kyoya-chan is here with Kathy-chan!!" Hani said

"Kathy..chan? Who she?" Yuu and I said

"Oh yeah, this is Kathy my sister she is the same age as Haruhi, This is Yuu and Haruhi the new members of the host club." Kyoya said

"Hello, sorry for not being here yesterday I had student council meeting yesterday." Kathy said

"No, no It's ok." I said

"Wanna head off to class Haruhi?" Kathy said

"I thought you were in another section?" I said getting confused

"No, I'm classmates with you, Hikaru and Kaoru." Kathy said

"Cool, so bye bye everyone." I said as I bid them goodbye to tell you the truth Kathy seems really pretty her long black brown hair, her pretty smile and her cheerful personality.

"Haruhi, did you bring your dress? You know for the dance party later?" Kathy said

"Dance party? I thought Yuu had it?" I said being confused again

"Yuu? Kyoya said he does not have it." Kathy said

"Shit, well I don't have mine too…" Kathy said trying to let me answer her sentence Oh I know that look in her eye all girls have that look in their eyes when he think about…

"Oh no we can't. I can't miss my first day." I said

"Yes you can Come on I'll also find you a dress." Kathy said holding my hand and leading me to the door

"Oh Well." Finally giving in as I stepped in the limo parked on the front gate by the way how did that get there? Forget that So Kathy brought me to the biggest mall in japan

"So we have 6 hours to prepare for the dance party I know it may seem boring but dance parties are great It is like prom." Kathy said

"Can we go to a spa? My body is killing me. Anyway it will only take 2 hours." I suggested

"I thought you would never ask then we will be picking our dress then we will do our hair then our nails wait but first we pick the dress I know the perfect place where all the designer clothes exist as in the best and I know people who can assist us. So what do you say Haruhi?" Kathy said

"Well, let's go for it!" I said letting the girly side of me take over. When we reached the store oh my god It was huge Kathy was right all the dresses galore But I recognize this store…

"Oh my God! This is my where my mom stays at her free time! She said Her best friend owns this place!!" I said shocked at Kathy

"Oh Shit, Is your mom Odette Fujioka?!" Kathy said

"Yeah, Why?" I said

"My mom is your mom's best friend! My mom always talks about your mom and Today They will be meeting you, me, Kyoya and Yuu later during the dance party!! She says there is a very important talk she is dying to tell." Kathy said with all the excitement in her eyes.

"Wow, well we should actually hurry up. Tick tock." I said

"Good morning ladies, what may we help you with today?" The sales ladies said

"Oh Good we are shopping for a short dance party gown." Kathy said as the sales lady brought us to the short dresses section and studied us finding the perfect gown for us at last she found something and told us to fit it.

"You two will look sweet but not so innocent in this elegant short poly chiffon and lace dress by Alyce Designs. This short formal lace dress features a ruched bodice with a low cut neckline. A beaded band at the empire waist gives this lace dress a touch of sparkle and the tiered short skirt will look great on the dance floor Since the two of you have almost the same body size and structure It is really best for your gowns to be the same style but different colors I picked this for both of you. For Haruhi the color will be baby blue and for Kathy light pink. I also picked the accessories for the both of you for the bag. The beautiful satin handbag is 7" x 4", and is detailed with faux diamonds. It is very simple while remaining elegant. We can dye it to match any dress. For necklaces a 16" Necklace is available in your choice of Silver or Gold with Clear Cubic Zirconia. And lastly for the shoes Clear Stiletto Heels always make a bold, sexy statement. And our Mariah Shoe comes in 5 bold colors for spring. A fun and flirty strappy sandal. Swarovski butterfly ornaments at toe and ankle strap. 4" heel. This is all perfect you two will look like goddesses when you go to your dance party." The sales lady said

"Ok cool, put the bill on me here's my credit card." Kathy said

"What? I could pay for my own." I said

"Nah, It's cool." Kathy said smiling at me.

"Thank you for shopping." The sales ladies said as they bid us goodbye.

"Now, off to the spa!!" Kathy said bringing me to the limo as the driver bring us to the greatest spa ever. While we were in the sauna Kathy asked me something

"It's so cool that our moms are like best friends." Kathy said

"Yeah, I know." I said

"Do you have a cellphone number?" Kathy said

"Yeah, it's 81182189111 guess what does it mean?" I said

"It's your name dude I also have one 11120825111 cool ne?" Kathy said

"Good afternoon Miss Haruhi and Miss Kathy It is very dangerous for you two to stay too long in the baths." The girl said

"Oh ok thank you for reminding us." Kathy said

"Holy Shit! Yuu said that we should be there by 6:00 pm because we still have to get ready and all." I said

'Oh yeah let's do our nails first then we go there." Kathy said so after we did our nails of course we went there to prepare with them so when we arrived we saw our brothers waiting for us out side and when we went down the car we made a nervous laugh and yeah we know what will happen its what always happens when we will be late…. They will carry us… so we made a break for it but sadly we are girl and they were boys and obviously they are faster than us so they motioned the driver to give them what we shopped for and then off we go to the dressing room.

"Ei! Put me down Yuu!!" I said

"Kyoya!! Put me down!!" Kathy said

"No! We already prepared the hair and make up artists you were 5 minuets late in 70 minuets sharp the guests would arrive and god do we hell know that girls take soooo long in preparing. " They both said as they carried us bridal style then suddenly we see lots of flashing cameras….The ouran high school host club's paparazzi!!( Kathy told that to me in the car) shit then they will put it in the very special 500 pages in our year book the 3rd I just have one say to this Kyoya and Yuu will be moving really fast and we have to hold on or else shit. After we got away from them and we entered the dressing room of the hotel (dressing room my butt this is the hotel's pent house)

"You two got to get ready the dress is there go inside the room and there are two bath room there and then get dressed the hair and make up artists will be here in 5 mins. You should be done in 20 mins. Flat ok? We will be arranging with the management we will be here in 20 mins. Also and if you are not yet done we will turn off the shower manually ok?" Kyoya and Yuu said

"yeah yeah yeah." We said

"Ok, if you understand timer starts now!" Kyoya said then we ran to the shower room and true enough it was really 20 mins. Then we were done (of course we were in different bath rooms).

"Good Good now prepare." Yuu said so after we got in the dress and the hair and make up artists did our make up and hair then finally we were done and ready.

"You two look gorgeous in that dress and the hair and also the make up." Yuu and Kyoya said

"Just in time it's starting." Yuu said

"So Yuu you bring Kathy I'll bring Haruhi." Kyoya said Then again we went to the elevator and to the ballroom and god does the ballroom look fantastic.

"Good evening everybody as you all know today is our welcoming party of Yuu and Haruhi Fujioka I hope everybody will like them." Tamaki said on the microphone as we went up the stage

"Good evening everybody I'm Haruhi Fujioka." I said as I smiled.

"Good evening too I'm Yuu Fujioka." Yuu said

"Announcement, announcement get a chance to dance with the host club members!! Including Haruhi and Yuu!! Just buy our new photo album and if you find a ticket go and claim away!!" The twins said and I saw him sadly yuu and Kathy went away already so I went down and try to escape.

"Holy Shit." I muttered

"Why what's wrong?" Kyoya said

"No.Nothing." I said feeling uneasy

"Need a place to hide?" I nodded slightly

"Then come with me." He said then he took hold of my hand and brought me to the elevator then he pressed the 17th floor

"Hiding from that guy?" He said how could he have guessed so I gave him another small nod.

"I know him and I know your connection with him which he does not know…yet." He said which sent me cold shivers down my spine. How did he know? Finally the elevator stopped on the 17th floor.

"I have a room here." Kyoya said as he pulled my hand dragging me to a gigantic room when he finally closed the door I spoke.

"How'd the hell you know about it?" I said

"How? It's simple I saw the look in your eyes towards him." Kyoya said

"Do you know him?" I asked

"Yeah he's one of my few friends." Kyoya said

"oh ok." I said….

"Don't tell him please!" I asked him tugging his shirt with out realizing that we are near the bed.

"If you want me to keep quiet then kiss me." Kyoya said what a simple phrase yet I can't do it.

"Come on please don't tell him." I said

"No can do unless you kiss me I'm not going to shut up in fact I can even tell the whole school." Kyoya said I was left with no choice I encircled my hands and pulled him down as I close my eyes not realizing that I was already on the bed when I kissed him he deepened it by putting his tongue in I realized we were making out then I feel a hand tracing on my stomach circling circles on it then it went up and up I don't want this but why can't I seem to stop this sensation is driving me crazy I never expected him to be such a good kisser help me. Finally help answered his phone rang and mine too. Great its Yuu. I answered it and listened to his orders

"It was Kathy. She says our mom is calling us." Kyoya said

"Same here. Yuu said our mom is waiting." I said then I saw him smirk

"Alright I kissed you so just please don't tell anyone please." I finally said blushing

"Yeah ok. By the way you look cute in that dress while blushing." Kyoya said that even made me blush even harder

"Come on don't joke around." I said

"Well, it's true and let's go down stairs they're waiting." Kyoya said so we went down and met with our moms our moms introduced us but we already know each other. Then we all went to this room with a couch and 4 individual chairs. It seemed weird.

"Good that you all know each other we have a special announcement to make." My mom said

"What is it?" I asked

"Ok… get ready." Kathy and Kyoya's mom said

"Kyoya….." Mrs. Ootori said

"Haruhi….." mom said

"You two will get married in a year When Haruhi turns 16 and Kyoya turns 17! We already prepared a house for the both of you to live with Yuu and Kathy. It's all set we already talked to your fathers they said it was ok you two would be a child bride it's so cute!! And additional you two get to share a bed and a room!!" Our moms said leaving me and Kyoya frozen and in amazment while yuu and Kathy laughing and laughing .

"Why?" I said

"Because you two would be perfect for each other." Mom said

"I think I'm going to skip the dance party and go pack with Haruhi I hope the renovation is done by now right?" Kyoya said

"Yeah of course Yay you two love it!!" Mom said

'I am only sure of one thing and one thing only this is hell' I thought

HiHiHiHiHi I hoped you liked this chapter wait for the next one!! Thank you for all the reviews!! It really encouraged me to type and type.


End file.
